1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire repair solution can, and more particularly, to a tire repair solution can able to temporarily seal tire leak.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tire repair solution can is disclosed in FIG. 1 and comprises a can 1 which has an opening 10, and a seal ring 11 and a cap 2 are connected to the opening 10. The cap 2 has an air path 20 and a liquid path 22, wherein a first seal rubber 23 is manually inserted into the air path 21. A connection pipe 3 is connected to the liquid path 22. A guide pipe 24 is connected to the underside of the cap 2 and has a through hole 25. A sleeve 26 is mounted to the guide pipe 24 and covers the through hole 25. A straight pipe 27 is connected to the guide pipe 24. When in use, a pump is connected to the air path 20 of the cap 2 and the connection pipe 3 is connected to the valve of the tire. The pump introduces pressurized air into the can 1 and the pressurized air enters the air path 20 and breaks through the first seal rubber 21, so that the liquid in the can 1 generates foams. The liquid then enters the guide pipe 24 via the straight pipe 27 and breaks through the second seal rubber 23, and enters the interior of the tire via the connection pipe 3. When the can 1 is used upside down, the sleeve 26 moves along the guide pipe 24 and the through hole 25 is exposed, the liquid flows through the through hole 25 and enters the interior of the tire.
The first and second seal rubbers 22, 23 have to be inserted into the air path 20 and the liquid path 22 manually. The depth that the first and second seal rubbers 22, 23 are required to meet specific requirement such that they seals the air path 20 and the liquid path 22, and on the other hand, can be broken by a pre-set pressure. This makes the assembling steps be complicated and the manufacturing cost is high. The liquid in the can 1 can flow through the through hole 25 of the guide pipe 24 and enters the tire via the air path 22 only when the can is put vertically to the ground. When the can 1 is put at an inclined angle or horizontally, the liquid in the can 1 cannot completely flow into the guide pipe 24 via the straight pipe 27, and cannot completely flow to the through hole 25 of the guide pipe 24 so as to enter the tire via the air path 22. Because the straight pipe 27 does not have proper flexibility so that it cannot be bent, and this results in difficulty when in use.
The present invention intends to provide a tire repair solution can that eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.